


Live to Fight Another Day

by gxldmp4



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ending A, First time writing for Yvette, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, So go easy on me if the characterization isn't accurate LOL, Swearing, You can rip Wadsworth and Yvette's friendship from my cold dead hands, Yvette (Clue) Isn't Involved In The Murders, Yvette (Clue) Lives, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldmp4/pseuds/gxldmp4
Summary: What happened if Yvette wasn't involved in the murders and survived when Miss Scarlet tried to kill her?
Relationships: Mr. Green & Colonel Mustard & Mrs. Peacock & Professor Plum & Miss Scarlet & Wadsworth & Mrs. White, Mrs. White & Yvette (Clue), Wadsworth & Yvette (Clue)
Kudos: 22





	Live to Fight Another Day

When Yvette finally came to, she could only manage out two words.  
"Holy shit." She muttered as she lifted the noose off her neck and sat up on the pool table.

Her head and throat hurt like hell, though you would probably expect that from almost being choked to death.

She held her head in her hands. She couldn't tell how long she had been out. But by the fact that she could hear Wadsworth, as well as the guests, talking outside in the hall, she estimated that it hadn't been long.

That's when it clicked. She needed to get out there and warn everyone that Miss Scarlet was the killer.

She had suspected that Miss Scarlet didn't like her, but the thought that she hated her so much to try and _kill_ her had never crossed her mind.

She tried to ignore her headache the best she could as she shakily stood up. She leaned against the wall for support but pushed off. She paused for a moment and quickly went back to grab the noose.

_You know, just in case._

She peeked her head out of the doorway just to see what she was getting into.

She saw Scarlet pointing the gun at Wadsworth, and Yvette could've sworn her heart stopped for a moment.

However, she let out a relieved sigh. From what she could tell, Wadsworth had been able to distract Scarlet.

Yvette took a deep breath in and out before she stepped out from the billiard room. She couldn't think of anything to say, and that was probably a good thing. Talking would only damage her throat more. 

She could've sworn Mrs. Peacock almost passed out, again. Miss Scarlet screeched like a banshee and dropped the gun in her panic. Wadsworth took the opportunity to grab the gun before she could realize that she had dropped it.

"My God... I can't be the only one seeing this! Tell me someone else is seeing this!" Mrs. Peacock screamed.

At first, Yvette assumed that everyone would be in too much shock to speak, but Mr. Green answered quietly and briefly. "No."

"You're alive!" Wadsworth said with a grin. Yvette could only manage a nod as she walked steadily forward to stand next to Wadsworth. She tried to say something, but all that happened was her coughing into her elbow.

"Sorry." She murmured hoarsely. Wadsworth smiled and shook his head. 

Now it was Professor Plum's turn to put in his two cents. "Hey, wait a minute, what happened to your accent?"

...Damnit.

"She just came back from the dead, and that's what you're worried about?" Colonel Mustard asked in disbelief.

"It wouldn't be the first time tonight." Mrs. White muttered, unphased by everything that had happened tonight to even be surprised at her reappearance.

"I-I _killed_ you!" Miss Scarlet finally spoke up again in a stutter.

"You tried." Yvette managed out slowly with a weak grin.

Miss Scarlet grinned maniacally, a grin that was enough to send shivers down Yvette's spine. "Trial and error." Miss Scarlet raised her hand as if she was about to shoot Yvette, but was enraged when she realized that she no longer had the gun.

"You!" She snapped upon realizing that Wadsworth was holding the gun. She stepped forward to attempt to take the gun back but stopped in her tracks when Wadsworth pointed the gun at her.

"My, how the tables have turned." Wadsworth said with something like an amused grin on his face. 

For a moment, Yvette thought that Wadsworth was about to shoot her, but then mentally slapped herself for that thought. She knew Wadsworth well enough to know that he wouldn't do that.

Then, the doorbell rang. A sense of dread ran through Yvette, though that was quickly washed away when she heard Wadsworth let out a relieved sigh. "Hold this." He muttered and handed Yvette the gun quickly. Yvette nodded, not having a chance to object.

Wadsworth took the opportunity of Scarlet being distracted to run up to her and turn her arm around. This action caused Miss Scarlet to let out a startled cry of pain and kneel on the floor.

Yvette watched in pure disbelief as Mr. Green ran up to open the door, which allowed cops to pour in. As she walked over to lean against the wall and closed her eyes, she couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle as she heard Colonel Mustard speak almost instantly. "I'm only a guest!"

Though Wadsworth's next words caused her to open her eyes again in confusion. "Where's the chief?"

At these words, she watched as a man walked in, a gun in his hand. Mrs. Peacock looked astonished at his mere presence. _Was it something she missed while she was knocked out?_

She'd ask Wadsworth after if she remembered.

The chief gave Wadsworth a congratulatory pat on the back. "Ah, Wadsworth, well done." The chief turned to Miss Scarlet with a frown. "I did warn you, my dear. Mr. Hoover is an expert on Armageddon."

Miss Scarlet grimaced as she was pulled to her feet. She looked back at Wadsworth and gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Wadsworth... don't hate me for trying to shoot you." She pleaded. At this Yvette sighed and rolled her eyes.

Wadsworth looked away, completely uninterested. "Frankly, Scarlet, I don't give a damn." Yvette grinned at this. "As I was trying to tell you, there are no more bullets left in this gun, you see?"

Yvette flinched as Wadsworth aimed the gun at the rope of the chandelier, only for a bullet to shoot right at it.

Miss Scarlet gave a mere shrug. Yvette let out a chuckle as she watched Wadsworth look genuinely confused at this. He began doing the math under his breath, and Colonel Mustard followed, right before the chandelier fell and shattered.

Colonel Mustard jumped up with a scream, and Yvette flinched and dropped the noose. At this, the cops all turned to her. "She's got a noose!" One screamed, as another rushed forward and grabbed her.

He was just about to handcuff her when Wadsworth handed Scarlet to the chief and stood in between the cop and Yvette. "She's innocent!" He announced.

The cop hesitantly backed off and Yvette gave Wadsworth a grateful smile, which Wadsworth returned without any hesitation.

"Can we leave _now_?" Mrs. Peacock asked as she tried to avoid getting any glass in her heels.

Wadsworth turned to the chief for approval, and when it was given, everybody filed out one by one. 

They were conditioned that they couldn't leave just yet, so they were all standing just outside of the mansion, avoiding the rain and discussing the night's events.  
  
"Gone With The Wind." Yvette said with a smile. Wadsworth tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"What you said to Scarlet. That's from Gone With The Wind."  
  
Wadsworth grinned once he realized what she was talking about and nodded eagerly.  
  
"Your favourite movie, right?"

Yvette nodded briefly and paused for a moment.  
  
"In other news, what'd I miss?" Yvette asked with a smile. Wadsworth let out a tired sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"Well, to make a long story short," He started loudly with a smirk.

All of the guests collectively sighed. "Too late!" They all responded at once before they turned back to their conversation.

"An inside joke. Got it." Yvette smiled. She looked over at Mrs. White and frowned when she noticed that she was quite a bit away from all of the others, not interested in their conversation.

"You can tell me later, okay? I gotta do something." Yvette said quickly as she walked over to Mrs. White. Wadsworth only shrugged and joined in on the guests' discussion.

"What do you want?" Mrs. White snapped at her, refusing to even glance at her.

Yvette sighed and reached out to touch her shoulder, though she pulled away when she felt her tense up. "Look, I know that you and I aren't on the best of terms-"

Mrs. White was quick to cut her off. "You slept with my husband." She hissed out quietly yet harshly.

Yvette sighed, stepped in front of her, and gripped both of her shoulders, which made Mrs. White's eyes widen.

"Listen to me, for godsakes. This might be the last time I can say it, so _I'm sorry_."

Mrs. White's mouth opened in shock. She was at a loss for words. Yvette let go of her shoulders, looked away and sighed. "It's okay if you don't forgive me." She murmured and began to walk away.

Mrs. White shook her head and grabbed onto Yvette's arm. "No, no. I forgive you." She said, and she saw a rare, genuine smile on Mrs. White's face. 

Yvette immediately pulled Mrs. White in for a tight hug. She felt Mrs. White tense up at first and was about to pull away and apologize, but then she felt her arms hesitantly wrap around her and return the hug.

They both pulled away after a few more moments. Yvette wrapped an arm around Mrs. White's shoulders, who quickly shook it off. "I'm _not_ into that touchy-feely shit." She said with an amused smile.

Yvette sighed and shook her head. She leaned back against the wall of the house with Mrs. White, both merely enjoying each other's company.  
  
... For a few seconds at least, before she heard Wadsworth calling them both over to join them.

Mrs. White let out an annoyed sigh, though she went to join the others anyways, with Yvette close behind.

"Colonel Mustard was going to ask if you two would like a drink."

Yvette was confused. "How? I thought they told us to get out because they had to search the house?"

Mrs. White shook her head dismissively. "I would fight _every_ cop here for a drink. That includes you." She said as she pointed at Wadsworth.

Wadsworth backed up and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Colonel Mustard has some wine and cups in his car."

Mr. Green let out a small laugh. "Why _on earth_ do you have wine in your car in the first place?"

Colonel Mustard grinned."You never know when you might need it."

Mrs. Peacock scoffed. "I swear you have a drinking problem."

Colonel Mustard ignored her and went to his car, opened the trunk, and came back with cups for everyone, a glass of red wine, and poured everybody drinks.

Yvette cleared her throat before she spoke up. "I would like to propose a toast." Everybody turned to her and waited. "To..." She thought for a moment before a wide grin broke out on her face.

"To surviving."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Fun fact: this was originally meant to be based off of a dialogue prompt, but I completely forgot about the prompt as I was writing LOL


End file.
